


Finding Neji

by thewaywardwriter



Series: The Adventures of the Konoha 11 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Might Guy never thought he'd miss the familiarity of Neji sparring with his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Neji

The day Maito Gai went to see the remaining 2 of his students, he saw Rock Lee in a tree and Tenten pummelling what she could see of their little patch of a training ground to bits.

Gai's heart broke and for a moment, for a brief, brief moment he saw Neji  _spin._ Gai saw Neji spin and he found himself smiling as one, and then many of Tenten's shuriken clattered off of Neji's trademark defensive maneuver. 

The vision vanished and suddenly Gai was back in his training grounds in Konoha. He felt oddly cold, his hand on his chest as he heaved, deep, heavy breaths that quickly shortened and curled in on him.

_'G - Gai - sensei!'_ cried someone in the distance and then all was dark.

Maito Gai would wake up in the hospital wing with two familiar weights on him. Tenten's head on his abdomen. Rock Lee's settled on Gai's shoulder. And if he looked up...

If Gai looked up, he would find Neji standing there, his cool violet eyes twisted up in concern, even if he seemed otherwise. And Hyuuga Neji always seemed otherwise, even if Maito Gai thought differently. It was in the young man's shoulders, and in his hands, if you looked closely enough.

And what further evidence there would have been of Neji's concern for others might have also been seen creased across his forehead, but for the forehead protector that covered it.

But that vision would fade too, leaving Gai with little else but the comfort of Tenten and Rock Lee, who loved Hyuuga Neji as much as everyone else had. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had feels. I'm sorry.


End file.
